


Catch the Boogeymen

by CrowKing



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfic Request, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Can you pretty please do a John wick imagine where you are together at his house and people break in and he is impressed with your combat skills and it ends in fluff please? Love you x
Relationships: John Wick/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Catch the Boogeymen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing so much lately. This is my first new work in a loooong time. Please be gentle. I don't think its my best! But!!! I know i can do better.
> 
> Currently listening: Try It Out - Skrillex

John handed you a glass of red wine, apologizing immediately. 

“Sorry, it’s all I have. I usually don’t have—

“Guests, I know,” you smiled. Both of you sat across from the other while candlelight glowed in the dark. “I’m sorry about—

“I don’t want to talk about it,” John interrupted you. He took a sip from his glass and set it down on the table. Both of you knew very well he preferred hard liquor over wine. 

“This was one of her bottles wasn’t it? I wish you talked—

“We don’t have to talk about her, okay?” His cold response made you slink back in your seat. You two were better than this. You were closer than this. Before his wife, John had lovers, girlfriends, and you were somewhere in between. You hated to admit it, but John was the only man you fell for. When he met his wife, you hid yourself and buried yourself in your work until you found your own person.

They weren’t in business like you were. Like John’s wife, they were ordinary and that made them extraordinary in your eyes. You fell in love a thousand times until Death came knocking. Death took your person away without remorse or a care. It ripped out everything inside of you. You could imagine that’s how your old flame felt. John’s shoulders slumped.

“I’m glad I came today. I’m happy I got to see you,” you smiled, encouraging conversation. John cracked a smile. He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.  
You sensed something different in the air too. Your hand naturally went to your garter. Your eyes shifted bout to study your surroundings.

“They’re here,” you mumbled. 

“Who’s here?”

You cracked a smile towards John Wick. “Boogeymen.”

Before you knew it, John’s coattails were the only thing in your vision. He never asked many questions, never needed to. He had a target. The first two men came around the back with bulletproof vests and pistols drawn in hand. You blended in with the dark shadows. Your hands itched at your sides. 

Be patient. You told yourself. This was John’s house. John deserves first kill. 

As the two men cleared the first room, they entered the living room adjacent to where John was. One body hit the floor and then the second. You moved over to the stairs. If you could get a look outside, you could snipe them. Oh, but that wouldn’t be as fun.

Similar to John, you were raised in the Underground. He had his Russian roots, but you had your own. Your father’s psycho nature passed its way into you. And your mother? Well, they didn’t call you La Llorona for nothing. You heard each other’s name being whispered in the underground out of fear. You started to wonder if Baba Yaga was a troll-like monster myth.

You were pretty happy to find a very handsome man at the end of that myth. He was happy to find a beautiful woman instead of a crying mother.  
Boots fell to the ground close to you. Ah, there’s more upstairs. You turned your attention too soon and one of then invaders caught you with a rope around your neck. Your hand blocked the rope from entirely choking you and you used that to your advantage. You did your best to push and pull the rope away from your throat.

That is, until John shot that man in the head.

“Come on! I had him!” you loudly whispered. 

“Did you?” John cocked his head and smiled. God, you missed that smile. Both of your heads jerked upstairs. “There’s more of them. Who are they?”

“I may have pissed someone off last week.”

“Who?” John asked before he shot the last guys on the first floor. 

“The Chinese,” you muttered.

“The Chin—

An explosion interrupted your conversation. John moved fast upstairs before another explosion could go off. He tackled one of them down. You used John’s back as a springboard to launch yourself at two more invaders. In a struggle, the invaders tried to get you on the ground. You kicked the first in the throat and stabbed the other in the stomach. The first got up again coming at you with a small bomb in his hand. 

You reacted quickly by throwing a small knife towards his ear. In a quick attempt to save himself, the enemy forgot about the bomb. You swiped it from him and shoved it inside his mouth, making him swallow it completely. Realizing what would happen next, John wrapped his arms around you and threw you out of the room. John closed and jammed the door behind you both.

The explosion went off killing the rest of the group. From a window, you could see a van driving away. The enemy retreated, but not gone entirely. 

John held you until both of you caught your breath.

“Why did you piss off the Chinese?”

“They’re claiming I stole an important talisman of theirs,” you explained, noticing how close you were to him. You could see his eyes grow soft when they were on you. He made it so easy to fall in love again. You pushed away first. “They didn’t believe me when I told them that it was my sister, not me.”

“I thought Dulce was back with your family in Mexico?” John said, both of you looked at the damage around you. Light fixtures were broken. A couple of bodies scattered throughout the first floor. 

“That’s what she told me, but you know her.”

“She’s young. We were too,” John’s hand brushed by yours. The same sparks were still there. Dulled, but they were there.

“Do you think there’s still time for us?” you asked suddenly. 

“I…uh, what?” John said, caught off guard by your question.

“Sorry, I’m just—

“Lonely,” John said. He hugged you, letting his warmth grow all over you. You sank into him, remembering what he smelled like. A cologne that you always remembered, gunpowder, cinnamon. It was specific, but you knew him. Just as he knew you.

“I can’t answer your question, but I can’t tell the future either,” John let go of you.

“Funny, I thought you were a witch.” You looked around at all the bodies.

“I got it. He owes me a favor.”

“I’ll go make some coffee.”


End file.
